Legacy Of The Snake
by UnknoWriter2000
Summary: Todos desean dejar una huella en el mundo que les recuerde que estuviste ahi, lo mismo sucede con Orochimaru ¿Quién mejor para cuidar de su legado que el Legado viviente del Clan Uzumaki y del Yondaime Hokage? StrongNaru, StrongKaka NARUTOxHAKUxTAYUYAxKARINxFemOrochimaru
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, hola, este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, así que no espero que sea un placer inigualable para la vista, sólo espero que lo disfruten, lo he lanzado a modo de episodio piloto, si veo que les gusto continuaré con el fic, también estaré aceptando críticas tanto positivas como negativas, de ambas se aprende

Bueno lo que les presento hoy es un fic con parejas algo raras por así decirlo, no es algo que puedas ver a diario, así que me decidí a escribirlo, el pairing sera NARUTOxHAKUxTAYUYAxKARINxFemOrochimaru, espero les agrade, además he hecho de Kakashi una figura de hermano mayor para Naruto, el será pareja de Anko, además no será el clásico Jonin que se veía en la serie, tengo muchas más cosas preparadas para él, si les gusta este personaje no se arrepentirán de leer el fic. Naruto será un Fuin-Master, además que eventualmente obtendrá el Mokuton, y por ahí algunas cosas más a futuro.

Si les gusta la idea, amaran la historia, espero la disfruten

Legacy Of The Snake

"Legado, ¿Qué es un legado?, es plantar semillas en un jardín que nunca llegarás a ver, yo escribo algunas notas en el comienzo de alguna canción que alguien cantará para mi"

Lin-Manuel Miranda

Un par de ojos amarillos, eso era todo lo que podía observar mientras estaba inerte en el suelo húmedo de aquél bosque

Dolor, era todo lo que podía sentir, no podía ni intentar ponerse de pie

Injusto, cuando su vida había empezado a mejorar después de tantos años de dolor, la muerte le llega, ¿este era su fin? ¿acaso este era el fin?

 _"Haku-chan, después de todo no podré cumplir mi promesa"_ , era lo único en lo que podía pensar,…" _pero no...No puedo dejarte mi princesa de hielo"_

Rabia, ese sentimiento poco a poco se apoderan de él, ese chakra tan nocivo iba tomándolo, pero sabía que con el podría tornar la balanza a su favor, sabía que lo hacía por ella…

Y se levantó, se puso de pie mientras un manto naranja lo cubría, sus ojos tomaban una tonalidad rojiza y su colmillos se afilaban, una sed de sangre lo invadía, y por un momento le dio la razón a todos esos malditos aldeanos, … él era un demonio

-Kuku, no debería aceptar tal poder Uzumaki-san, ese poder es demasiado nocivo y no entra en armonía con el suyo – Esta voz provenía del "hombre" de los ojos amarillos, aquel con el que había librado hace unos instantes una batalla muy pareja, hasta que empezó a sacar todo el poder que tenía escondido – Deje se lo ponga así, su chakra es la más pura de las esencias, como una fresca brisa de verano, es cálido es fresco, es extraño, es protector, es perfecto, y el chakra de esa bestia llena de odio es como el peor de los infiernos

-Sólo así te puedo derrotar maldito…Sólo así podré salir vivo de aq..- El joven no pudo terminar la frase pues fue interrumpido por su contendiente

-No pienso asesinarte, sólo quería probar si realmente eres tan digno…quería saber si no me estaba equivocando contigo, y tal parece que no, me asombra tu espíritu de lucha, sinceramente pensé que no te levantarías – Dijo el hombre con un tono de orgullo en su voz dejando de lado por un momento esa sonrisa macabra que lo caracterizaba

-¿Entonces que quieres de mi?,¿Marcarme como lo hiciste con Anko-nee? – pregunto furioso el Uzumaki

-Kuku, claro que no, planeó darte un regalo Naruto, algo muy preciado para mí, pero primero cálmate y toma asiento, desearía ofrecerte un lugar mejor pero creo que este cómodo tronco de árbol bastará

-Está bien serpiente, te escucho, pero estaré atento por si intentas algo - Normalmente no se hubiera confiado en la batalla, pero sintió todo su instinto asesinó desaparecer

-No esperaba menos de un genio como tu, pero bueno, basta de rodeos e iré al grano…Uzumaki-san hay distintos tipos de Grandes Shinobis en este mundo, están los genios descendientes de clanes como los Senju o Uchiha, son genios pero algunos no llegan a explotar todo su potencial, por ejemplo el joven Sasuke es una vergüenza para la memoria de Madara, al igual que mi ex-compañera Tsunade para el nombre de Senju Hashirama, podrian llegar a ser leyendas pero no tienen el valor para hacerlo, después están los que no vienen de familias importantes, pero con trabajo duro y esfuerzo llegan a ser grandes como Minato Namikaze, o mi compañero Jiraiya, hasta creo que yo puedo incluirme ahí, ellos llegan a ser más que grandes, ellos son magníficos, y por último están los que tienen el potencial y tienen el espíritu necesario para convertirse en leyendas, como Hashirama o Madara

\- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-No me interrumpa Uzumaki-san, bueno regresando al tema, espero recuerde cuando logró quitarle el sello que puse en Anko-san, ¿Recuerda que en ese momento asesinó un fragmento de mi alma? – preguntó sólo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del Uzumaki – Pues en ese momento yo me encontraba pensando como tomar a aquél inútil Uchiha como mi nuevo cuerpo, cuando empecé a sentir como ese chakra tuyo me envolvía, me sentía débil, abrumadoramente débil, pero me sentí como no lo hice nunca….sabes Uzumaki Naruto, no somos tan distintos, yo también fui un huérfano que no logró conocer a sus padres…No quiero que pases por eso Uzumaki, tengo la responsabilidad de revelarte todos los secretos que esta inmunda aldea te ha escondido, tienes derecho a saber que tus padres fueron Uzumaki Kushina, El habanero sangriento, anterior contenedor del Kyubi, y Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage

-No puede ser…Uzumaki Kushina…¿Minato Namikaze?, ¿p…porque me hicieron esto?¿Porqué Jiji me lo oculto? – Preguntaba el niño aún en asombro por todo lo que estaba pasando

-Lo se, cuando me enteré de esto también tuve muchas preguntas, pero me estoy cansando de hablar, aquí están tus respuestas – Dijo el Sannin mientras le extendía un pergamino – eres libre de leerlo cuando quieras, pero como todo en este mundo, hay un precio que debes pagar

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Orochimaru?

-Nada importante, sólo que cuides de mi legado…sabes cuando quitaste el sello de Anko, ese chakra tuyo me envolvió y me sentí protegido, siempre he intentado buscar la manera de ser más fuerte para cuidarme a mi mismo, no quiero a nadie, no confío en nadie, pero esa sensación, me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, el Uchiha no era tan especial, tu sí, tienes potencial y voluntad, serás una leyenda, y por eso te encargo lo más preciado para mí en este momento, lo único que verdaderamente quiero, mi legado, hará grandes cosas junto a ti y su nombre quedará grabado junto al tuyo

-¿A qué te refieres?

\- A esto – Dijo mientras extendía un rollo sobre el suelo y agregaba algo de su sangre, de la nada apareció una niña de al parecer unos 5 años, piel pálida, cabello negro y largo, rasgos que realmente la hacían lucir, ¿linda?, podía apostar que de seguro también tenía los ojos amarillos, Naruto no podía dejar de observarla- ¿Qué? No me digas que te enamoraste de ella, muy aparte de que es una niña lo cual no es que me importe, no pensé que esto fuera a pasar sabiendo que tiene cierto parecido a mi, estoy ciertamente halagado joven Uzumaki, además de su noviecita, la joven Yuki, aunque siendo el ultimo Uzumaki podría tener más de una esposa, usted sabe, para restaurar el clan…-Esto causó un sonrojo nivel Hyuga en el muchacho- bueno tengo que corregirme, usted es el último varón Uzumaki, aún hay algunas Uzumakis, lo cual me lleva al siguiente punto – Sacando otro rollo y poniendo sangre en él apareció un par de muchachas de cabellos rojizos y de rasgos muy lindos, definitivamente hermosas, la mayor parecía tener unos 15, mientras la otra unos 12 – Ellas son Karin Uzumaki y Tayuya, aunque no tengo la seguridad de que la segunda lo sea, la primera lo es, hasta ha logrado manifestar las cadenas de chakra de diamantina, justo como tu madre sabía hacerlo, y tu sabrás que hacer con ellas llegado el momento, tu sabes por el bien del clan kuku kuku – En ese instante cierta Hyuga sintió que alguien había roto su récord de sonrojo y quería matar algunas pelirrojas - Bueno aquí están todas las pertenencias de las 3, cuida mucho de ellas, y aquí están los pergaminos para que esos inútiles que llamas compañeros puedan pasar a la siguiente ronda, y entrena mucho, Suna planea atacar durante los exámenes

-Hai, pero tu que harás de ahora en adelante?

-Yo, soy odiado por todos, fui un incomprendido y llamado un demonio, tengo una organización criminal siguiéndome los pasos aparte de muchos miembros de otras aldeas, seamos sinceros, no me queda mucho tiempo, por eso mismo estoy aquí entregándote mi legado, confío en que harás lo correcto a diferencia de mí, suerte Uzumaki-san – Tras esa despedida el Sannin de las serpientes saltó en un árbol a gran velocidad, Naruto ni se molestó en seguirlo, sabía que era inútil, además tenía muchas cosas que pensar, necesitaba tantas respuestas, sabía que todas estaban en ese pergamino que le entregó Orochimaru, pero antes debía llegar con su equipo a la torre, sacando unos papiros sello a las 3 jóvenes que le fueron otorgadas por Orochimaru, mientras creaba 2 clones de sombra para que llevarán a Sasuke y Sakura

Una vez en las salas de madera de la torre, siendo el segundo equipo en llegar y haber abierto sus pergaminos de donde salió su ex-sensei Iruka, y posteriormente haber dejado a sus compañeros en la enfermería fue a buscar al sensei de su equipo

-¿Otouto, que fue lo que pasó en el Bosque? Se corre el rumor que se encontraron con Orochimaru -Preguntaba su hermano de todo menos sangre, el peli plateado conocido Kakashi Hatake

-Así fue Kakashi-nii, nos encontramos con Orochimaru, te lo contaré todo pero que sea en un lugar privado


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar quiero dar las gracias por aquellas reviews que me animaron a seguir con la historia, sin ustedes no me habría animado a seguir escribiendo

Legacy Of The Snake

-¿Otouto, que fue lo que pasó en el Bosque? Se corre el rumor que se encontraron con Orochimaru -Preguntaba su hermano de todo menos sangre, el peli plateado conocido Kakashi Hatake

-Así fue Kakashi-nii, nos encontramos con Orochimaru, te lo contaré todo pero que sea en un lugar privado – el Hatake asintió mientras desaparecía junto con Naruto en un destello plateado

Mansión Hatake

La mansión Hatake, fuera de los grandes recintos como el Hyuga, o el Uchiha, era la vivienda más grande de todo Konoha, aunque también hay que observar que todo esto era para una sola familia, fue comprado hace 2 años, juntando todo el dinero de un largo tiempo haciendo misiones de clase S, era digna del Jounin más destacado de la aldea Kakashi Hatake, Hijo del Legendario Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja, discípulo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, y una resistencia curtida a base de escapar de una enfurecida Kushina Uzumaki, único ser viviente sobre la tierra que podía usar el Hiraishin, Digno sucesor al manto de Hokage cuando el momento llegue

\- Ya estamos en casa – Dijo el peliplata mientras daba una de sus ojosonrisas – Ahora explícame que pasó con Orochimaru – Su sonrisa se desvaneció y se podía distinguir el tono sombrío que tomaba al hablar de el, no lo podía perdonar, había hecho mucho daño a su Hebi-Hime, el recordaba cuando la conoció lo rota que estaba mentalmente debido al sello maldito que llevaba

-Bueno lo que pasó es que habíamos comenzado la segunda etapa de los exámenes cuando nos topamos con él, de imprevisto atacó a Sasuke y Sakura dejándolos fuera de combate – Empezó a relatar el rubio mientras recordaba lo ocurrido

(Flashback No Jutsu)

Era un hermoso día en Konoha, se podía respirar un ambiente de calma en toda la ciudad, un día soleado, las aves cantaban, las caras del monte de los Hokages tenían un brillo especial, era un día perfecto, para todos excepto los que se encontraban en el Bosque de la Muerte durante la Segunda etapa de los exámenes Chunnin, este era un lugar sombrío y muy húmedo, además de peligroso, tanto por los animales de colosal tamaño, como la mayoría de plantas que eran venenosas, normalmente soltar un grupo de jóvenes de 13 años no sería buena idea, pero si estos querían convertirse en asesinos o guardianes algún día tenían que estar preparados para el peligro, aunque todo esto no era un problema para Naruto Uzumaki, el joven había vivido siempre con el odio que la aldea le tenía, apresar de ser el discípulo de Hatake, nadie podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea que el era el Demonio de las 9 colas, desde pequeño tuvo que luchar para hacerse más fuerte día a día, y con la ayuda de Hatake descubrió que era un genio innato en el arte del Fūinjutsu, cosa que no sorprendió a algunos debido a sus orígenes, aunque de todas maneras era muy interesantes, descubrió que con sellos eras capaz de alterar la realidad misma a tu voluntad, amaba eso, además de tener altos niveles en todas las otras artes ninja, iba con su equipo sabiendo que para el esto no sería un gran reto, pero todo se puso de cabeza con llegada de Orochimaru, el sabía que no por nada era uno de los Legendarios Sannin

-¿Que quieres maldita serpiente? ¿Por qué nos atacas? – Preguntaba furioso cierto rubio ojiazul

-Kuku, es una pregunta que no tengo que responder, además fuiste tú quién asesinó una parte de mi recuerdas? – Dijo Orochimaru dibujando una sonrisa macabra en su rostro mientras pensaba -"Veamos si eres tan interesante como aparentas Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

-Fūin: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – exclamó el rubio haciendo una cruz con los dedos de las manos y apareciendo 8 clones detrás de él -"Me va a costar algo de trabajo pero sólo con eso tengo una oportunidad ante el" – De pronto todos los clones anteriormente creados empezaron a saltar de rama en rama hasta llegar a su objetivo dándole algunos golpes, aunque todo parecía simplemente inútil, pues segundos después eran destruidos

-¿Uzumaki-san es eso todo lo que tiene? Unos clones no podrán detenerme así que deberías pensar en algo mejor - Decía burlonamente el Sannin, sin darse cuenta que con cada clon que destruía ellos se pegaban a él en forma de sellos

Aunque muy poco le duraría la alegría pues empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se ralentizaba, poco a poco iba perdiendo control sobre sus músculos, ya no se podía mover – Lo siento por ti Orochimaru pero eso no es ni de lejos lo mejor que puedo hacer, esos eran unos simples sellos supresores – Respondió el rubio al Sannin – Orochimaru, no planeó alargar esto mucho más, así le daré paz a Anko-nee – Dijo el rubio recordando todo lo que había pasado su nee-san por culpa de él, sabia que estp le daría la tranquilidad que necesitaba, mientras se acercaba unas bolas celestes se formaban en cada una de sus manos –'Recién acabo de terminar de desarrollar estos sellos, espero el poder sea suficiente para acabar con esto rápido" – Deberías sentirte orgulloso, serás el primero en probar esto Fūton Rasengan – Se veía que el Rasengan en su mano iba perdiendo su color celeste para pasar a ser uno casi transparente, como si se tratara de una esfera de viento – Katon Rasengan – El de su mano derecha se estaba imbuyendo en unas llamas que ardían con furia, tomando un color rojo salvaje

-Uzumaki, definitivamente eres interesante, ¿como lograste esto?, si este es mi fin al menos otórgame el privilegio de saber como conseguiste tal proeza – El sabía del Rasengan, sabía de lo importante que era la técnica para el Yondaime, también sabe que no logró conseguir aplicarle un elemento, cosa que su hijo ha conseguido a una corta edad, definitivamente estaba interesando –"Definitivamente no me he equivocado contigo Uzumaki"

-No veo porque el interés, pero como sea, lo hice con sellos, tengo sellos elementales que me permiten imbuir cualquier arma, o en este caso Jutsu con un elemento, aún no es tan poderoso como para considerarlo un arma del todo mortal, pero va por ese camino…Adiós Orochimaru – Ya estaba delante de él listo para darle fin, sabía que esto lo hacía por los que más quería, hasta el asesinato era justificado por quién amas – RASENGAAAAAN! – Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había dado en el blanco, justo en el momento en el que iba a impactarlo el Sannin se volvió uno con el ambiente y desapareció de su vista, mientras sólo escuchaba su voz, dejándole paralizado del miedo

-Kuku kuku tu crees que por nada soy uno de los legendarios Sannin?, aunque fue muy bueno lo admitiré, no lo suficiente para acabar conmigo – Dijo Orochimaru mientras veía con algo de orgullo todo lo que arrasó con esa técnica –"Probablemente si no me hubiera movido ahora mismo estaría muy mal" – Pensaba mientras emergía de una rama atrás de un paralizado Naruto – Fūton: Daitoppa!

Naruto salió disparado entre ramas acabando estrellado contra el suelo, no podía moverse, el dolor era demasiado, después de eso Orochimaru emergió delante de él mirándolo con esos ojos amarillos…

(Flashback No Jutsu Kai)

-Eso es todo? – Pregunto Kakashi, el sabía que si no lo había asesinado es porque algo estaba planeando

\- No, el quiere hacer vivir su legado, dice que yo tengo el potencial para ser un gran shinobi y quiere que el nombre de su legado quede escrito junto al mío – Respondió el rubio dejando con más dudas que respuestas a Kakashi – Además me ha desvelado algunos secretos de Konoha – Lo último lo dijo con un tono de tristeza que preocupo a Kakashi

-¿Qué fue lo que descubriste? – Pregunto con un tono muy distinto a su común tono de indiferencia

-Mis orígenes…,me entregó un pergamino en el que dice están todas las respuestas que necesito

-Naruto…no pienso negar nada pues yo también creo que era hora que lo supieras…sólo hay dos cosas que debes saber, tus padres te amaron demasiado y confiaron en que tu podrías lidiar con la carga de ser un Jinchuriiki y todo lo que hice fue por cuidarte – Respondió el Hatake, el hace tiempo había deseado decírselo pero el Hokage siempre se interponía, decía que lo pondría en riesgo, pero el sabía que el sería suficiente cuidarlo

\- Lo se Kakashi-nii, pero porque Jiji dejó que me pasara esto? – Respondió entre lágrimas el rubio, haciendo una pregunta que ni Kakashi sabía como responder

-Talvez deberías revisar aquel pergamino Naru-Kun- Una voz hermosa salió de la nada, aquella voz que el tanto amaba escuchar, esto era lo único que necesitaba para recomponerse – Después de leerlo sabrás que hacer, y recuerda que ahí estaremos para ti, así que seca esas lágrimas – Respondió mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella sabía lo frágil que el podía ser a veces, pues ella misma también lo es, tal vez por eso se entienden tan bien

-Haku-chan!, gracias, en serio por todo, y si, tienes razón deberíamos revisarlo – Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba el pergamino donde estaba la información y terminaba de secarse las lágrimas

\- Y estos otros pergaminos que contienen Naru-kun? – Decía Haku mientras extendía uno de los pergaminos en que se encontraban selladas las chicas específicamente El Legado de Orochimaru

-NOOOOO HAKU DETENTE!- Exclamó el rubio mientras Haku abría el pergamino, el sabía que estaría metido en problemas dentro de nada, se abrió el pergamino, apareció en un estallido de humo una niña dormida, de unos 7 años de edad, una piel pálida que la hacía lucir muy linda, un cabello largo que llegaba hasta su cintura, y de contextura muy delgada

-¿Qué es esto?! – Pregunto asustado Kakashi, era una niña idéntica a Orochimaru, no podía creer lo que veía, aunque estaba uniendo cabos -"Talvez este sea su famoso legado"

-¿Qué has hecho Naru-Kun? – Pregunto al borde del llanto Haku, no podía creer que su amado llevará a una niña guardada en un pergamino, en que estaba metido?

-Kaka-kun, escuché gritos y vine a ver que pasaba, ustedes no respetan mi sueño rejuvenecedor – Dijo nada más ni nada menos que la ex-alumna de Orochimaru Anko Mitarashi, antes de ver a la niña que era idéntica a su sensei – ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!

-Por favor no me maten! Puedo explicarlo! – Rogaba por su vida el rubio sintiendo el instinto asesinó proveniente de Anko y su amada Yuki

-Entonces empieza a hacerlo Naru-Kun, porque en serio me estoy sintiendo muy mal…- Dijo la Yuki bajando su instinto asesinó a casi nada, pero su tristeza era tal que todo el ambiente bajo de temperatura drásticamente, hasta el pequeño lago privado de la casa se estaba congelando

-Kakashi-nii, ¿recuerdas que te estaba comentando sobre que Orochimaru quería que cuidara de su legado? – Preguntó desesperado el rubio al ver la tristeza de su amada, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Kakashi – Pues ella es su legado, es una niña que me entregó para que cuidara…- Explicó el Uzumaki mientras se acercaba a sacar las lágrimas de su princesa de hielo- Además de ella me ha entregado a otras dos chicas – Dijo el rubio mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo al recordar lo ocurrido en el bosque, pero al mismo tiempo no soltaba a su amada

-Entonces ella es algo así como la hija de Orochimaru? – Pregunto con una sonrisa macabra Anko, sabía que con ella podría cobrarse todo lo que le hizo Orochimaru, claro que no la mataría, sólo la entrenará como el la entreno a ella, eso sería suficiente castigo

-S..si pero porfavor no la vayas a matar, es inocente y no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado – Rogaba el rubio conociendo lo macabra que puede llegar a ser Anko, y pensando que no podía matar algo tan lindo como ella

-Si, talvez tengas razón, pero, sólo dejare que se quede con la condición de que conforme vaya creciendo yo sea la que la entrene – Esto hizo a todos temer por la pequeña

\- Esta bien Anko-nee, pero por favor no seas mala con ella ¿si? – Abogó por la salud de la pequeña

\- Esta bien, no pienso hacerle nada muy malo – Mintió la Ama de las Serpientes – Miren esta despertando! – Todos lograron ver esos ojos amarillos, a diferencia de los de Orochimaru que originaban miedo, estos son tiernos

-Ja! Tenía razón, tenía los ojos amarillos – Dijo Naruto mientras todos lo miraban extrañados – Mira Anko-nee se está acercando a ti

Snif,snif era lo único que se pudo escuchar cuando la sala quedó en silencio por unos segundos, la pequeña estaba olfateando a Anko, nadie sabía que decir, un silencio sepulcral se podía escuchar hasta que -Ka-san!- Soltó la pequeña y saltó a abrazar a Anko

-Jaja, Al parecer detectó el olor a serpiente en Anko-san y pensó que era su madre – Dijo una risueña Haku, mientras la pequeña soltaba a Anko para irse directamente contra Kakashi - Tou-san!

\- No se porqué, pero esto ya me lo esperaba, Felicidades Kakashi-nii, Anko-nee tuvieron una serpientita – Dijo el rubio sin pensar muy bien lo que decía, si no fuera porque Kakashi y Anko estaban más ocupados con la niña que con el, probablemente lo hubieran hecho pasar una noche más en el Bosque de la Muerte, aunque la sonrisa le duró hasta que la niña lo empezó a mirar a el

-Mío!- Esto dejó sorprendidos a todos, la niña se había lanzado hacía Naruto, lo había tomado de la mano y lo había declarado como suyo, esto causó cierto sonrojo en Naruto, sorpresa en Anko, Risa en Kakashi y furia en Haku

-Felicidades Naruto, ahora tienes una Loli acosadora y una novia celosa – Dijo el Famoso Destello Plateado de Konoha mientras daba una de sus famosas ojosonrisas, aunque sabía que debía estar listo para salir de ahí en cualquier momento

\- Lo siento nena, pero el es mío- Se acercó Haku a la niña para arrebatarle a su Naru, pero la niña la miro por un segundo a los ojos, y esos tiernos color amarillo, pasaron a ser unos llenos de sed se sangre, y su sonrisa angelical a una macabra, era como una mini Orochimaru

-Es Mío – Dijo entre dientes la niña para que sólo fuera escuchado por Haku y después retomó su rostro de ternura, era un espectáculo aterrador, definitivamente algo estaba mal con ella

-¿Lo vieron? P..Por un segundo su mirada, fue intimidante, y su sonrisa era macabra, me quería matar! – Dijo asustada por lo que acababa de vivir la Yuki, tenía miedo de morir a manos de una serpientita

-Descuida, eso suelen ser los celos, mírala bien es tierna e inocente, los celos a veces lo distorsionan todo – Dijo una relajada Anko – Más tarde hablaremos de ellos – Dejó a todos sorprendidos la calma con que se había tomado lo de la niña, al parecer se encarriló con ella rápidamente

\- Bueno Naruto, dijiste que habrían más, ¿Dónde están ellas? – Pregunto Kakashi, no le gustaba ser malo con su Otouto, pero tenía que pagar de alguna manera lo que había dicho

-Están en unos pergaminos- Se acercó a ambos y los desenrollo haciendo aparecer a dos féminas – Según Orochimaru ellas son dos miembros del Clan Uzumaki, al igual que yo y Ka-san, también dijo algo que yo sabría que hacer llegado el momento por el bien del clan

\- Pues si parecen miembros del Clan, sobre todo tienen el cabello rojo como lo tenía tu madre, aunque espero no tengan su carácter…Y ya me imagino a que se refería Orochimaru con el bien del clan….- Dijo el Hatake doblemente nervioso, aparecen un par de muchachas que son habaneros sangrientos en potencia, y como Haku se entere que Orochimaru se refería a que Naruto tuviera múltiples esposas, no sabe en realidad lo que pasará – "No se si alegrarme por ti Naruto, o compadecerme, Haku puede ser muy tierna pero cuándo se trata de ti sus reacciones son muy inestables"

-¿A que se refería con el bien del Clan Kakashi-san? – Preguntó Haku tiernamente, sin saber la pobre lo que le esperaba, definitivamente su paz duró muy poco

-Verás Haku eso es tema de conversación para otro día, después de todo primero debemos saber que es lo que le entregó Orochimaru a Naruto – Intentó evadir la pregunta el Hatake, para después tomar el pergamino y abrirlo, lo que vio fue terrible, su mundo se empezó a desmorona, había vivido engañado desde la Muerte de su sensei – No puede ser…Todo lo que creíamos, sólo ha sido una mentira...

.

.

.

.

.

Y se acabó por hoy, como verán aquí Kakashi será mucho más fuerte que en la obra original, además le daré un poco más de protagonismo al Fūinjutsu, también habrán visto que la pareja de Kakashi es Anko, pero como sabrán Kakashi es el único Hatake, así que como a Naruto podría darle un harem, no algo exagerado talvez de 2 a 4, si les gusta la idea déjenmelo saber, además de quienes les gustaría ver ahí


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy Of The Snake

– No puede ser…Todo lo que creíamos, sólo ha sido una mentira...

-¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó alarmado Naruto, sabía que no era normal ver a Kakashi en ese estado, lo que está ahí seguramente es muy malo

-Naruto, activa los sellos de silencio ahora mismo, no quiero que nadie más que nosotros escuché esto – Ordenó el Hatake, inmediatamente Naruto activos todos los sellos de la residencia- Lo que pasa es que tanto tu como yo hemos sido utilizados vilmente por esta aldea, lo que hay aquí son los documentos originales del testamento de tu padre, mi sensei- Dijo el Hatake, dejando intrigado a Naruto y sin habla a las féminas, pues ambas desconocían de quienes habían sido los padres de Naruto, pero ahora era más que evidente que Naruto era el hijo del Yondaime Hokage – Tu padre dejó por escrito antes de morir que deseaba que tu fueras tratado como un héroe por la aldea, y que por eso mismo debías ser anunciado como su único hijo en público, el tenía la seguridad que yo te iba a proteger, además también dejó una suma de dinero considerable a nombre de nosotros dos, y entre estos documentos esta la fórmula que dejó tu madre para que puedas desarrollar tu propio Hiraishin, pero hay más, aquí también muestra que las cuentas de sensei y las cuentas del Clan Uzumaki las cuales estaban a nombre de tu madre han estado siendo utilizadas, y extrañamente después de cada retiro, aparece más dinero en las de Hiruzen Sarutobi y Danzo Shimura, ¿Sabes lo que significa esto?, Danzo Shimura y el Hokage nos han estado tomando por imbéciles todos estos años, han estado robando la herencia de Sensei y tu madre durante años, iría a matarlos ahora mismo con todo derecho, pero sería echarnos encima de enemigos a toda la aldea, sería demasiado peligroso, pero aquí hay muchas cosas más, secretos más oscuros, hasta la verdad del Clan Uchiha y…como acabaron con el Clan Uzumaki, todo fue obra de Hiruzen Sarutobi y Danzo Shimura

-¿Entonces que haremos Kakashi-nii?, no podemos quedarnos en esta aldea a ser sus títeres, no podemos dejar que se burlen sobre la tumba de mis padres y dejarlos felices – Decía Naruto entre lágrimas, ellos se habían estado burlando sobre la memoria de sus padres y no podía dejarlo así

\- Lo sé Naruto, pero tenemos que esperar para actuar, el primer paso será esperar por la llegada de Jiraiya, el es tu padrino Naruto y estoy seguro que está en contra de todo lo que está pasando acá, el podrá brindarnos una vista mucho más clara del panorama- Decía Kakashi tratando de calmar a Naruto, si Naruto se salía se control era capaz de liberar al Kyubi para que redujera a Konoha a cenizas, y por más que el Hokage los haya traicionado, el no es todo el pueblo

-Cálmate Naruto-kun, no quiero verte llorar – Decía la pequeña niña serpiente mientras abrazaba a Naruto y lágrimas se le formaban en los ojos al sentir su tristeza, no sabía porque pero le gustaba estar junto a el, y sentir su pena la lastima - Además…- Su rostro empezó a transformarse nuevamente, sus ojos dulces se volvieron a inyectar de maldad y su sonrisa dulce se volvió macabra – Ya habrá oportunidad de hacer esta aldea arder hasta volverse cenizas – Al terminar esto regresó a ser normal

-¿Lo vieron? – Preguntó Haku, ahora todos habían visto el pequeño demonio que podía ser, todos los demás no pudieron hacer nada más que asentir

-Casi se me olvida, otra cosa que Orochimaru me dijo es que Suna atacara Konoha, durante la final de los exámenes – Dijo Naruto, con una indiferncia inimaginable, todo amor por Konoha se había desvanecido, con cada lágrima que secaba, se iba su amor por ese pueblo

-Interesante, eso nos será muy útil a la hora de actuar, en medio del Caos hay muchas cosas que pueden ocurrir, hay que esperar que Jiraiya-sama arribe a Konoha y hablemos con el sobre esto, lo mejor será que sigas en los exámenes Naruto para no levantar sospechas, descansa hoy en casa, mañana temprano te regresare a la sala de espera previa a la tercera fase – Explicó el Hatake, el sabía que Jiraiya era el único que podía despejarles el panorama para saber que hacer, lo que sabía es que Konoha no sería su hogar de ahora en adelante

-¿Qué pasó? – Miró Naruto de dónde venía aquella voz, sonaba hermosa, era como un ángel, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos marrones de aquella hermosa muchacha - Ricitos de oro ¿me escuchas o no?! – Grito la pelirroja esquivando la mirada intentado ocultar su sonrojo al ver ese par de hermosos ojos azules, - ¿Dónde DEMONIOS estoy?!, si lo que quieren es lastimarme, no les será tan fácil

-Tranquila, no queremos lastimarte, Orochimaru me dejó al cuidado de ustedes tres, no planeó lastimarte, cuidaré de ti, así que no tienes porque estar asustada, mi nombre es Naruto, ¿y el tuyo? – Pregunto Naruto acortando distancia con ella amablemente, para después recibir un empujón por parte de ella alejándolo.

\- Lo siento, es sólo que no me gustó tanta cercanía- Dijo mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo – Mi nombre es Tayuya, ¿así que tu eres el que dejó la serpiente loca al cuidado de nosotras?, Más te vale que no intentes lastimarme, ellas dos son como mis hermanas menores y yo cuidaré de ellas

-Jeje – Río Naruto rascándose la nuca del nerviosismo – Descuida Tayu-chan, no planeó hacerles daño, Di mi palabra que las cuidaría, y Naruto Uzumaki nunca falta a su palabra – Dijo Naruto regalándole una de sus sonrisas zorrunas, lo cuál no hizo más que aumentar el sonrojo de Tayuya haciéndolo notorio para un par de féminas celosas

-" _Esto me trae tan buenos recuerdos, Sensei, tal parece que su hijo heredó su amor por el color rojo, además ella parece una viva copia de Kushina-san_ "- Pensaba un nostálgico Kakashi

-Si Tayuya-san, no tiene nada de que preocuparse MÍ Naru-Kun, no haría nada malo, es el hombre más gentil, tierno, lindo y protector que puede existir, si el dice que cuidara de las tres lo hará, desde el día que acepte caminar a su lado no me he arrepentido en una sola ocasión- Dijo una celosa y territorial Yuki, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie en la habitación, recibiendo miradas de odio por parte de la serpientita y de la pelirroja

-Si, Naru-kun es muy tierno, y es muy cálido, me gusta abrazarlo – Dijo cierta serpientita

-Na…ru…to – Fueron las únicas palabras que menciono la menor se las pelirojas al despertar – ¿Tu eres un Uzumaki? – Preguntó la pelirroja antes que las lágrimas empezarán a brotar de sus hermosos ojos color rojo, como si de un par de rubíes se tratara, esta reacción dejó a todos mudos

-Si, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki – Respondió el rubio extrañado por la reacción de la pelirroja, lo que no esperaba era que ella se abalanzara sobre él

-Eres lo único que me queda, por favor no me abandones – Dijo mientras lloraba y abrazaba a Naruto lo más fuerte que podía – Eres un Uzumaki, es increíble!, tengo una familia!, mira nee-san no estaré sola nunca más – Su llanto, mezclado con una sonrisa de verdadera alegría era algo desgarrador, esto sólo los hacía pensar a todos que clase de vida había tenido, su llanto duró unos minutos más, con un silencio en muestra de respeto, hasta que la pelirroja cayó dormida

\- Lo siento por su actitud, es que ella ha tenido una vida muy dura, a diferencia mía, que desde que recuerdo fui criada por Orochimaru, ella pasó por muchas cosas – Dijo la pelirroja mayor, hablando de su hermana por cariño – ella llegó a la edad de 7 años con nosotros, la serpiente nos dijo que la había comprado en el mercado negro, donde trafican niños, al principio nos parecía una monstruosidad, después que nos lo explicó entendimos…,esa niña era una de las últimos miembros del Clan Uzumaki, e iba a ser vendida para que en unos años se volviera una máquina de cría, se pasaba todo el día llorando hasta que un día me decidí a preguntarle, me contó todo sobre ella, su madre tenía una habilidad muy especial que permitía curar gente, pero ella debía ser mordida, unos Shinobis sobrexplotaron esa habilidad hasta llevarla a la Muerte, después de aquello un aldeano se compadeció de ella y la sacó de esa aldea, aunque a las afueras de la misma fue asesinado por unos bandidos robándole a Karin, ellos la llevaron al mercado negro y la vendieron, ahí la compro la serpiente loca – Ésta de más decir que todos quedaron más que asombrados, esto era demasiado para una niña, hasta para cualquier adulto sería demasiado

-Tayu-chan, te prometo que ni tú, ni Karin-chan volverán a pasar nada malo, me asegurare de cuidar de ambas – Dijo Naruto mientras secaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas al escuchar una historia como esa, cuando sintió que cierta serpientita, le halaba su pantalón – Claro, y de la pequeña Maru-chan también – Aclaró el Uzumaki, regalando una de esas sonrisas que inspiran confianza, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Tayuya en exceso y la serpientita abrazarse a el más fuerte

-Es claro que nos debes cuidar, después de todo el plan de Orochimaru es que seamos tus esposas, ¡es tu deber mantenernos seguras idiota! – Dijo una Tayuya intentando fingir ira para ocultar que en unos minutos puso su mundo de cabeza, además de dejar a todos en la habitación en Shock, algunos por miedo a lo que pasaría, y otros por celos…Esa iba a ser una noche interesante…

Mientras tanto, en un restaurante cerca a un casino en una aldea en la frontera del País del Fuego, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión muy importante

-¿Qué quieres Orochimaru?, ¿Acaso planeas intentar que me una a tu organización criminal nuevamente? Porqué si es así, no lo vas a lograr, y está vez, no te escaparas intacto como la anterior ocasión – Amenazó una rubia, de busto algo grande, ojos color miel, un bello rostro, a pesar de su edad real lucía muy joven, esta era Tsunade Senju, nieta de Senju Hashirama y ex-compañera de equipo de Orochimaru y Jiraiya

-Kuku kuku, estás algo estresada amiga mía, ¿no puede uno visitar a un antiguo compañero? – Preguntó Orochimaru recibiendo una mirada de intriga por parte de la nieta de Hashirama – Tsunade, ¿recuerdas cuál era mi mayor sueño?

-Aprender todos los Jutsus o algo así – Respondió La Senju con indiferencia

-Ese, no era un sueño, era una ambición, estaba tan obsesionado por el poder que, había olvidado que es lo que realmente quería…Hasta que hace unos meses me lo recordó un niño de 13 años…Quería una familia- Respondió melancólico el Sannin, recibiendo una mirada dudosa por parte de Tsunade, aunque vagamente, ella recordaba que Orochimaru de niño no era un psicópata obsesionado con el poder, el solo deseaba una familia- Es normal que lo hayas olvidado, después de todo han pasado tantos años…¿sabes?, en estos momentos en Konoha hay una niña que tiene todo lo bueno de mí, es cómo mi hija – Esto sirvió para dejar fría a la Senju – Ella es mi legado, y se encuentra en manos de el Hijo de Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime y de Kushina Uzumaki, tu vieja amiga, en este momento están seguros, pero ambos sabemos que esa aldea no es la misma que construyó tu abuelo, necesito que los Densetsu No Sannin se vuelvan a unir…Pero esta vez, no protegeremos Konoha, y si necesitas más motivo que todo lo que has pasado, aquí está el incentivo que hace falta – Dijo Orochimaru, mientras le entregaba una rollo con pruebas de todo lo que se había manipulado desde las sombras, Konoha no era más el árbol gigantesco fundado por Hashirama, ese árbol ya se había podrido y muerto, todo culpa de La Raíz

.

.

.

.

.

Eso fue todo por el día de hoy, recuerden dejar sus reviews, me gustaría saber que opinan sobre un mini harem para el Hatake, también la próxima vez que publique un capítulo será doble, mostraré un flashback de la vida de algunos de los personajes en mi historia, díganme de quien les gustaría

Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer mis ideas, hasta la próxima


	4. Memories

Memorias Del Pasado: Soledad

Solo…nadie estaba a su lado, nadie lo acompañaba, se encontraba miserablemente sólo, no entendía porque nadie estaba junto a él, no entendía muchas cosas pero si sabía que esto no estaba bien, sabía que sentirse así no estaba bien. Habían pasado 3 años desde el incidente del Kyubi y el niño que se sentía así, no era otro más que Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Hijo del Yondaime y Kushina Uzumaki, lamentablemente sus padres murieron años atrás sellando al Kyubi en el, dejándolo totalmente solo, no había nadie para acompañarlo, los únicos que lo veían de vez en cuando eran el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi que lo veía una vez al mes por un lapso de 30m para decirle que todo está bien, y si bien trataba bien al niño, no podía sentir calidez proveniente de él, el otro era Kakashi Hatake, no sabía porque, pero cuándo lo veía siempre tenía una mirada de impotencia, como si quisiera hacer más pero no pudiera, juntó a él no se sentía sólo, era el único momento en que sentía que había algo más que dolor en él, pero no podía verlo durante mucho tiempo, pues siempre alguien se acercaba a sacarlo de ahí, diciéndole que el Hokage lo solicitaba, esto hacía que el peligris sintiera rabia, pero terminará yéndose

Hoy era un día como muchos otros, mientras todos los huérfanos habían sido llevados a Sunagakure de excursión, a él lo habían dejado en el orfanato sólo, con un poco de comida tirada alrededor para que no muriera de hambre los días que ellos estarían ausentes, durante esos días sólo le quedaba recostarse a dormir, pues hasta las ventanas le dejaban cerradas para que no pudiera salir…en estos momentos sólo podía dormir en medio de su soledad, esto un día llegará a su fin

(Time Skip No Jutsu)

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde el ataque del Kyubi, cierto peligris no podía con su furia, siempre en estas fechas se celebraba la derrota del Kyubi, y los aldeanos intentaban matar a su pequeño hermano, pero siempre por estas fechas el Hokage lo mandaba a hacer alguna estúpida misión fuera de la aldea, y por más que el quisiera estar ahí para cuidarlo, no podía, el Hokage siempre le aseguraba que lo cuidaría, pero por tercer año consecutivo el terminaba en el hospital, tenía ganas de hacer arder a todos esos aldeanos, pero el Hokage se esmeraba en decirle que no podía hacerlo, pero hoy todo era diferente, el se había escapado del hospital por miedo a lo que le harían, algo que el no iba a perdonar, lo buscó y lo buscó pero no logró encontrarlo, es cómo si se hubiera hecho humo, es cómo si hubiera desaparecido, Konoha era una aldea muy grande, y el un niño muy pequeño

Plup!, una gota más que caía, definitivamente un callejón oscuro no era un lugar donde quisiera estar, pero era el lugar más seguro, tenía que cuidarse, no podía morir aquí, no quería morir aquí, lo único que el quería era cariño

(Time Skip No Jutsu)

Ya habían pasado 8 años desde el ataque del Kyubi, y aún el pequeño Naruto no aparecía, nadie había dado con su paradero, nadie podría dar con el pues estaba siendo entrenado en un laboratorio oculto para ser un arma, lleno de maltratos y golpes, duras lecciones para un niño de 8 años, y a pesar que había progresado mucho como ninja, aún no habían podido matar su alegría, pero no faltaba mucho, el sabía que tenía que escapar

-Uzumaki! Pon atención ahora mismo, o me encargaré que sufras durante toda la noche! – Diría un molestó instructor perteneciente a la Raíz, el niño estaba ido, cosa que no le gustaba – Uzumaki! He dicho que prestes - Iba a replicar cuando sintió un puño sobre su estómago que se transformó en un sello sobre el mismo, durante unos minutos todo quedó en blanco para el hombre, mientras el niño sin perder tiempo se escabullía fuera del lugar de su cautiverio, corrió lo más rápido posible hasta un lugar que considero seguro, el cual era la tumba del Yondaime Hokage, su mayor héroe, cuando ahí se encontró con su autoproclamado nii-san

-Na…Na…Naruto! – Exclamó un alegre Kakashi, después de años de búsqueda había aparecido - ¿Dónde has estado?

-Ka…Ka…kashi-nii – fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro antes de caer desmayado

Horas después en un pequeño departamento en Konoha se encontraba cierto peligris contrariado, no sabía que había pasado lo cual le generaba molestia, pero sabía que su Otouto estaba vivo, significaba que aún tenía algo porque luchar, de pronto vio como una luz lo empezaba a envolver y de pronto un sello en el se activaría

-"Un sello de memoria, será en vano preguntarle que le ha pasado este tiempo, quién lo ha tenido sin duda no era cualquier persona" – Pensó para sí mismo el peligris viendo el sello implantado en el rubio, decidido a que su pequeño otouto no volviera a pasar por esto fue directamente a la oficina del Hokage - Hokage-sama, usted sabe que siempre lo he respetado, pero está vez no vengo a pedir, vengo a anunciarles que tomaré a Naruto bajo mi tutela, al fin lo he encontrado y no pienso dejarlo como un huérfano más tiempo- Anunciaría el Hatake al Hokage su decisión, cosa que molestó mucho al Hokage pues sabía que su plan había fracasado, y sabía que Kakashi no podría ser su mayor dolor de cabeza por ahora, pero si se salía de control nadie podría detenerlo

-Está bien Kakashi, quédate con el niño, pero sal ahora mismo de mi oficina, si no te has dado cuenta estaré muy ocupado por un tiempo – Respondería el Hokage con un veneno en su voz, el niño ahora estaría en manos más que seguras

Después de esto Kakashi sin más esperar se fue a ver a su Otouto que recién despertaba – Naruto, adivina quien será tu tutor de ahora en adelante – Anunciaría regalándole una ojo sonrisa a su pequeño hermano, lo cual fue suficiente para que el niño se echará a llorar – No llores Naruto, más bien sonríe, te llevaré a un puesto de ramen sensacional, ahí le gustaba comer a tu madre

-Snif…Snif ¿sabes quién fue mi madre? – Preguntó el niño entre lágrimas, nunca había sabido quienes eran sus padres, esto era una esperanza para el de saberlo

\- Si, y quien fue tu padre, ambos fueron un par de ninjas magníficos, y te quisieron con todo su corazón hasta el día en que murieron, pero tendrás que ser mucho más fuerte para que yo pueda decirte sus nombres, es por eso que tomaras una mes de descanso, y después empezaré a entrenarte para que seas un ninja al igual que ellos, ¿Qué te parece? – Respondería el Hatake al niño, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de el, cuando cierta mujer llegó a su departamento colándose por la ventana, joven de cabello púrpura oscuro, muy linda, llevaba un abrigo largo que le quedaba muy bien

-Hola Kakashi! Ya regresé de mi misión!- Saludaría la mujer, cuando se encontró con ese par de pequeños orbes azules llenos de dolor – No me digas que él es

\- Si Anko, él es mi pequeño otouto – Completó la frase el Hatake

-¿Quién es ella Kakashi-nii? ¿Tú novia? Esta muy linda – Está de más decir que esto le sacó un sonrojo a ambos, más aún con los acontecimientos de los días pasados, ambos intentaron mirar hacia otro lado mientras el pequeño sólo reía y pensaba – "Mi vida será mucho mejor a partir de hoy"


	5. Chapter 4

Legacy Of The Snake

Konoha no era más el árbol gigantesco fundado por Hashirama, ese árbol ya se había podrido y muerto, todo culpa de La Raíz

-¿Todo esto es cierto Orochimaru?, ¿Sensei fue capaz de tales monstruosidades? – Preguntó Tsunade impactada, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Orochimaru – Por él ya no existe Uzu, la tierra natal de la familia Uzumaki, entonces…¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Necesito tu ayuda y la de Jiraiya, les he desvelado a ellos todos los secretos de Konoha, no se quedarán mucho más tiempo en esa aldea, y cuando eso pase, ellos necesitarán toda la ayuda posible para salir de ahí intactos, quiero ayudarlos…, ¿me ayudaras Tsunade Senju? – Preguntó Orochimaru, necesitaba de ella y todos los que pudieran ayudarlo, después de todo Konoha era la aldea más poderosa – Además sería la última vez que te podría pedir algo, después de todo no me queda mucho tiempo, te contaré un secreto, ella no fue hecha a propósito, Naruto, así se llama el hijo de Kushina, el la creo, yo deje un sello en mi aprendiz Anko, el al inyectar su chakra en el sello para liberar a Anko, fue capaz de hacer que ese chakra llegará a mí, al recibirlo es como si hubiera sacado lo mejor de mi y creado una nueva identidad, está consumiéndome, mientras más débil me hago yo, más fuerte se hace ella, en estos momento tiene 7 años, hace 2 meses era una bebé, si mis suposiciones son correctas me quedan 2 meses más de vida, pero me encuentro feliz con esto, así que, por favor, ¿podrías hacerle este último favor a tu moribundo amigo? – Preguntó Orochimaru con un tono de melancolía, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de esperanza

-Casi ni te reconozco Orochimaru, eres definitivamente otro, te ayudaré mi viejo amigo, también te aseguro que cuidaré de ella, ella nunca estará sola – Respondió Tsunade entre lágrimas, después de todo hace mucho que no veía a Orochimaru así, habían pasado décadas desde la última ocasión que Orochimaru había abierto su corazón, y ahora, sería el primer Sannin en pasar a retiro permanente

-Gracias Tsunade, lo mejor será que salgamos para Konoha mañana mismo – Dijo el Sannin mientras una solitaria lágrima caía por su rostro

De regreso a la Residencia Namikaze se podía observar como a los árboles de las afueras se les estaba formando una ligera capa de hielo, el lago privado de la mansión estaba hecho hielo, la temperatura en toda Konoha había descendido como si fuera invierno, y todo esto lo había causado una sola persona

-E….entiende Haku-san, Na…Naruto es el último Uzumaki, por lo tanto puede casarse con varias mujeres, el que se case con ellas no significa que te dejará de amar – Hablaba un ciclope casi congelado

-Pero eso no le da el derecho a ocultármelo, y aún no se si quiero compartirlo, el es mío!, después de todo lo que hemos pasado llegan ellas a robármelo! – Decía una furibunda princesa de hielo

-Mira idiota! Escúchame! No es nuestro plan quitarte ese rubio idiota!, es más no se que le paso a la serpiente loca esa por la cabeza, de unos días para acá nos empezó a tratar como si fuéramos sus hijas y después nos soltó que quería que camináramos junto a ricitos de oro, yo solo quiero una vida tranquila, solo déjanos en paz ¿sí?, si tanto te molesta, descuida no pienso ni tocarlo – Respondió una iracunda y triste Tayuya, ella lo que menos quería era este tipo de problemas para sus hermanas

\- Lo siento- Dijo una apenada Haku al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo- Es que…no me gusta que las cosas se den así, ¿podríamos hablar las chicas tu y yo en privado? – Preguntó Haku recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Tayuya, que empezaba a despertar a Karin, la cuál estaba teniendo un sueño sorprendentemente profundo, para después proceder a entrar en la habitación de Haku – Naruto, por favor activa los sellos de silencio en mi habitación

-Cla…claro Haku-chan…- Dijo Naruto con un poco de miedo por las que entrarán ahí con ella, pocas veces la había visto tan molesta, esperaba que estuvieran bien – Y listo, ya está- Dijo Naruto, Haku, Tayuya, Karin y la serpientita ya están ahí, totalmente solas y aisladas, esto olía a problemas para él- Kakashi-nii, Anko-nee, ¿Qué creen que suceda conmigo? -Preguntó un Naruto resignado a la muerte

-Haku-san te ama, y no creo que te lastime mucho, no creo tener tanta influencia en ella…aún, y por el lado de ellas, la Orochimarucita te tomo como suyo, Tayuya se quedó enamorada de ti desde que te vio y Karin no quiere separarse de ti, tal vez puedan llegar a entenderse -Respondió una serena Anko, extrañamente serena

-Ella tiene razón, aunque todo depende de Haku a estás alturas, después de todo ella es la que va a decidir aceptar esto o no, y ya sabemos como es ella contigo, aunque si lo logran pues serás muy afortunado, ya no sería 1, ahora serían 4 novias súper celosas, una mujer que puede bajar la temperatura de una aldea entera en cuestión de minutos, una réplica viviente y asesina de tu madre, una niña quebrada emocionalmente, y una loli bipolar – Respondería el Hatake mientras hacía burla de su hermano menor y su suerte

-Yo que tú no reiría mucho, después de todo eres el último Hatake conocido – Naruto respondería hábilmente ante la burla de su hermano mayor, lo cuál borraría del mapa la serenidad de Anko, la cuál a velocidad luz se llevó a Kakashi a su habitación, nadie volvió a ver a Kakashi esa noche – "Solo otra vez, espero todo salga bien"

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la princesa de hielo, Haku Yuki se podía ver a 4 féminas conversando sobre cómo compartir a un hombre tan maravilloso

-Se que más antes no me comporte como debería, es solo que no quiero perderlo, es lo más maravilloso que encontrarán, creo que los celos que mostré más antes hablarán muy bien de él, discúlpenme ¿si? – Se disculpó Haku avergonzada por su manera de actuar de más antes, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todas – Estoy dispuesta a aceptar compartirlo con ustedes, pero antes quiero que lo conozcan bien, y después de eso decidan si están dispuestas a pasar el resto de sus vidas con él, yo ya lo hice, y hasta ahora no me he arrepentido, ha cuidado muy bien de mi, y siempre se muestra atento y preocupado de como me siento, según lo que tengo entendido antes de la llegada de Kakashi a su vida, el tuvo una vida muy difícil- Dijo Haku mientras empezaba a contarles historias de lo que habían pasado juntos y cosas que el le ha contado

-Yo no necesito conocerlo bien, yo ya lo tomé como mío! – Dijo cierta serpientita haciendo un puchero, que en serio la hacia lucir muy linda, haciendo reír a las chicas en la habitación

-Yo tampoco creo necesitar más de lo que nos has contado Haku-san, es toda la familia que me queda junto con Tayuya-nee, no pienso dejarlo ir, es todo lo que necesito y quiero – Dijo Karin regalando una sonrisa sincera, pero que al mismo tiempo reflejaba lo rota que estaba, definitivamente no le podían alejar de Naruto

-¿Y tú Tayuya-san? – Pregunto Haku, a diferencia de las otras dos, ella era la que no podía soportar ahora mismo, es más, dudaba soportarla algún día

-Pues…yo…- Respondió una sonrojada Tayuya, no podía admitir que en 10 minutos un chico se ganó su corazón! – No es mi intención quedarme con él, después de todo sólo es un rubio presumido

\- No mientas, Tayu-nee puedo sentir muchas cosas con mi olfato, y entre eso pude detectar como tu aroma cambio al verlo simplemente a los ojos, yo creo que tu lo quieres para otras cosas – Diría la pequeña serpientita dejando a Tayuya más roja que un tomate

-Esta bien, me gusta el rubio, tiene en sus ojos un brillo especial, al verlos pude verlo todo, pude sentir su dolor y abrazarlo y quererlo, quería correr hacía el y decirle que lo amaba – Respondió Tayuya mientras bajaba la Guardia y dejaba que todos vieran lo sensible que podía ser

-Entiendo, en todo caso si no hay ninguna objeción salgamos a decírselo, creo que Naruto merece saber que de ahora en adelante tendrá 3 novias – Respondería Haku mientras le sonreía a las chicas, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de las pelirrojas, mientras la serpientita la miraba de manera extraña

-¿Por qué 3 si somos 4? – Pregunto la niña

-Es que debes entender que estas muy niña, y no queremos problemas para Naru…-Diría Haku hasta que fue callada por la niña

\- Solo dame 2 meses más y verás que ya tendré su edad – Respondería la serpientita algo molesta

-Esta bien…emmmm…¿cuál es tu nombre nena? – Preguntaría Haku nerviosa

-Pues no tengo…En realidad no tengo – Respondería Maru con una

-Es verdad Haku-san, ella no tiene nombre, siempre le hemos dicho Maru por su parecido con Orochimaru, pero nunca le hemos dado un nombre – Dijo una avergonzada Karin

-Shiroi! Ese nombre te quedaría genial! – Diría Haku haciendo alusión a su piel pálida recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la niña – Entonces vayamos a ver a Naruto, pero por favor déjenme hablar a mí – Terminaría Haku la charla mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con un más que asustado Naruto – Naruto, he decidido aceptarlas a ellas como tus parejas, pero más te vale que no Ames a ninguna menos que otra, nos darás la misma atención y cariño a todas, y nunca te apartadas de nuestro lado, ¿Entendido?

-¿Ni siquiera quieren saber que opino?- Pregunto un Naruto extrañado por la manera de actuar de Haku, siempre le importaba lo que pensaba el, y en este momento el era lo menos importante

\- No necesito tu opinión Naruto- Respondería Haku en un tono frío, mientras ensombrecía su rostro – Después de todo te conozco mejor que nadie, y vi tus ojos cuando viste a Tayuya, vi el cariño con el que abrazaste a Karin y vi como no te importaba las muestras de afecto por parte de Shiroi, o mejor conocida como la serpientita – Aclaró Haku mientras retornaba su tono dulce y se moría de risa por adentro al ver su cara de susto de todos

-Bueno, prometo que cuidaré de todas por igual, y las amaré de la misma manera, pero supongo que es hora de irnos a dormir, esta casa tiene múltiples habitaciones, así que no duden en tomar la que más les guste -Diría Naruto mientras se acercaba a besar a cada una, a Shiroi le dio un dulce beso en la frente que le bastó para sentirse magnífica, a Karin le dio un beso en la mejilla, pues no quería forzarla a más por el momento, lo cual notó Karin y agradeció la muestra de cariño y respeto, cuando se acercó a Tayuya con las mismas intenciones esta agarró su rostro y lo beso de manera pasional mientras veía de reojo a Haku, la cuál no tardó mucho en separarlos con delicadeza y besarlo con la misma intensidad -"Apartir de ahora todo será mucho más interesante" – Era el único pensamiento en mente del Uzumaki, antes de retirarse a dormir, a partir de mañana nada volvería a ser como antes, había perdido todo amor por su aldea, pero ganó tres personas más a quienes amar en su vida, mañana derrotaría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, tenía que pasar a la última etapa…Tenía que ver de primera mano Konoha arder

.

.

.

.

.

.

Primero que nada perdón por la demora, he estado ocupado con otras ideas que tengo en mente, además este es el último capítulo de introducción, ahora la historia será mucho más fluida, también ya está publicada la primera memoria, la cuál está dividida entre Kakashi y Naruto, aunque esta más centrada en su infancia, de aquí a un tiempo publicaré otra abarcando más la historia de cada uno, además de explicar la diferencia de algunos eventos importantes, también estaré decidiendome cuál será la próxima historia que escribiré, tengo 4 historias entre manos, pero no quiero publicar más de dos, eso generaría demasiada presión para tenerlas todas actualizadas constantemente

Además, gracias por las reviews, siempre se agradecen más, sean positivas o negativas, y si, creo que estaba con hambre cuando pensé en Maru-chan


	6. Chapter 5

Algunos de los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, mientras aún podías sentir el aire frío de la madrugada golpeándote en el rostro, un extraño peso cálido se mantenía sobre su brazo, mientras aires de cambio empezaban a correr entre las oscuras raíces del árbol podrido, Naruto Uzumaki sabía que el mundo nunca volvería a ser el mismo

-Despierta Shiroi-chan, será mejor que regreses a tu habitación o alguien se podría poner celosa – Sacudiría con cuidado a una pequeña Shiroi, para después pasar al baño de su habitación, necesitaba un baño relajante, los días que se venían iban a ser realmente estresantes

Mientras tanto una pequeña Shiroi empezaba a salir a hurtadillas de la habitación sólo para ser captada por la princesa de hielo Haku Yuki, cuando ella la miro con esos ojos color café ensombrecidos no pudo evitar sentirse asustada – Así que durmiendo con Naruto-kun, no Shiroi? – Diría Haku sabiendo el miedo que le causaba a la pequeña, después de todo tenía que tomar venganza por lo de la noche anterior, aunque después de todo no lo pudo sostener por mucho tiempo pues empezó a reír, la pequeña después de todo le causaba algo de ternura, algo que su gélido corazón necesitaba de hace mucho, después de la Muerte de sus padres decidió dejar de sentir, aunque después de conocer a Naruto empezó a sentir nuevamente, sin querer no sabía que asustaba más a la pequeña Shiroi – Lo siento Shiroi, es sólo que a veces eres muy tierna, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿ok? – Aclararía Haku mientras se retiraba a preparar el desayuno para todos, sólo para encontrar a Karin preparándolo, aún para una persona de un gusto exquisito como ella, que a veces se sentía insatisfecha con su comida, esto era muy bueno, demasiado, primera vez que quedaba congelada por un plato de comida

-Oh! Haku-san, esperó no la molesté que haya preparado el desayuno, después de todo era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo ustedes nos han dado alojamiento – Diría una sorprendida Karin al voltear y encontrarse con Haku petrificada, aunque lo único que logró captar desde los labios de Haku fue un "No hay problema", cosa que le hizo pensar que Haku se sentía mal

-Buenos días Haku, buenos días Karin – Saludaría un sonriente Hatake saliendo de su habitación acompañado por su novia Anko, a pesar de que la noche anterior no había podido dormir casi nada, se había levantado de un humor mucho mejor que el de otros días, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que no llevaba puesta su máscara – Espera! Karin! Luces como Kushina con ese peinado, y ¿Qué huele tan delicioso? – Diría sorprendido el Hatake al ver a Karin con un peinado lacio como el de Kushina, mientras sorprendentemente percibía un olor que podía rivalizar con el aroma de las comidas de Ayame

\- Lo siento Kakashi-san pero no tengo idea de quién es Kushina, aunque creo que mi madre si la conocía, creo que una ocasión leí su nombre entre las pertenencias de mi madre – Respondería Karin mientras intentaba recordar donde había leído el nombre de Kushina Uzumaki

\- Hola Kakashi-nii, Hola Anko-nee, Hola Haku-chan, Hola Karin-chan – Bajaría el rubio seguido por Shiroi y Tayuya las cuáles también lo siguieron en el acto de saludar - Kakashi-nii, luces muy bien para lo que yo esperaba, pensé que Anko-nee te mataría o algo así – Diría el rubio que esperaba ver a Kakashi muy lastimado

-No sería capaz de hacerle algo malo a Kakashi-kun – Diría una risueña Anko – Sólo me encargaba de que no fuera el último Hatake – Está de más decir que esto dejó a todos fríos- Pero ya deja de preocuparte por eso, mejor mira a Haku, está como paralizada

-No me pasa nada, sólo que esto huele perfecto, mejor vengan a la mesa para probar la comida que preparó Karin – Respondió Haku mientras intentaba no recaer

Cuando Naruto dio el primer bocado no pudo evitar sentir algo familiar en ella, es cómo si la hubiera probado tiempo atrás, aunque sabe que no puede ser así, estaba disfrutando esto, es cómo si en su anterior vida la hubiera saboreado, no sabía el que no estaba equivocado, cuando Karin vio el rostro de Naruto, supo que le había encantado

-Es una receta antigua de Clan Uzumaki, toda mujer del Clan debía tenerla, mi madre la sello en mi mano junto con algunas otras de sus pertenencias, ella decía que era su manera de estar siempre conmigo – Diría Karin emocionada de que la comida le haya encantado tanto a Naruto, aunque también algo melancólica al recordar a su madre, cosa que todos en la mesa entendieron, sobretodo Haku y Naruto

Una vez terminado el desayuno decidieron que era mejor llevar a Naruto directo a la Torre del Bosque de la Muerte, después de todo debido al exceso de gente que pasó la segunda etapa, habría una tercera etapa de eliminación, está era una zona cuánto menos interesante, la zona de batallas era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que cualquiera pudiera lucir sus talentos, mientras que en las gradas había lugar suficiente para que la gente pudiera ver las peleas de manera cómoda

-Naruto! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo saliste vivo de ahí? – Diría cierta voz irritante que Naruto detestaba, aunque tampoco odiaba

-Sakura, déjalo en paz, seguro que ni el mismo lo sabe – Diría de manera arrogante Sasuke, después de todo el no podía creer que Naruto le haya dado una buena pelea al uno de los Sannin

-Silencio Sakura, teme, ya van a empezar las eliminatorias y no quiero perder mi tiempo hablando con ustedes – Les respondería Naruto, a él no les caía para nada bien ellos, después de todo sólo son un equipo porque el Consejo obligó a Kakashi a entrenarlos

-Coff…coff – Empezaría a toser el supervisor de las eliminatorias – Dara inició la tercera etapa o etapa de eliminatorias de los exámenes Chunnin coff…coff – Este era Hayate Gekko, un joven de apariencia enfermiza, especializado en el arte del Kenjutsu, el se encontraba señalando el panel donde se mostraba quienes serían oponentes en esta etapa – El primer enfrentamiento será Sakura Haruno de Konoha contra Ino Yamanaka de Konoha coff…coff

\- Anda Sakura suerte – Diría Naruto en un tono frío, pero al mismo tiempo no le deseaba mal a su compañera de equipo, después de todo no era mala chica, sólo era una fangirl – Confío en que vencerás- Mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que le inspiró algo de confianza a Sakura

-Hn… Suerte Sakura – Diría Sasuke con su clásico tono arrogante, a diferencia de Sakura, Naruto podía sentir algo oscuro en él, algo que era mucho más oscuro que el chakra del Kyubi

Sakura inmediatamente saltaría a la zona de enfrentamientos, para encontrarse cara a cara con su vieja amiga y rival por el amor de Sasuke, una rubia de ojos azules muy hermosos…A pesar de la confianza que le dio Naruto esta batalla no salió nunca de ser una pelea mediocre, Sakura e Ino eran dos Kunoichis de nivel bajo debido a su obsesión por su belleza en lugar de ser más fuertes, la gente sólo se aburría al mirarlas pelear, esto no interesaba a nadie, al final la pelea acabo con ambas descalificadas por el mediocre nivel que presentaron, ante esto la peli rosada se sintió muy triste, su amado Sasuke sólo la miro con una mirada de desprecio haciéndola sentir inútil, estaba apunto de derrumbarse hasta que sintió como una mano se posó sobre su hombro y una sonrisa cálida le daba calma – Na…ru…to – Suspiró la Haruno al ver que al menos un miembro de su equipo se había preocupado por ella - ¿Cómo crees que lo hice?

-Sakura, si te soy sincero ambas fueron igual de terribles, eres muy inteligente y tienes un excelente control de chakra, pero te pierdes mucho del mundo en que vivimos, y tu amor por Sasuke no te mantendrá viva a la hora de la hora – Diría Naruto mientras dirigía su mirada al campo de batalla donde Hayate llamaba a un tal Dosu contra un ninja de Kumo – Debes concentrarte más en tu camino como ninja en lugar de pensar en el cabeza pato – Le fue sincero Naruto a su compañera de equipo, lo cuál generaría unas lágrimas de alegría y arrepentimiento en ella

-Gracias Naruto – Le respondió Sakura entre lágrimas abrazándolo – Mientras al otro lado de la sala estaba observando Karin y Tayuya con algo de celos, Haku estaba tranquila pues sabía que Naruto no sentía nada por Sakura, mientras que la pequeña Shiroi bajo Henge estaba con ganas de ir a matar a la peli rosa, y por otro lado, más específicamente en la Zona del equipo 8 estaba una Hyuga Kawaii con ganas de matarla por su suerte, Naruto al ver esto prefirió soltarse del abrazo y alejarse, después de todo la pelea no tenía nada de interesante, el chico de Kumo lo dominó completamente a Dosu

\- Siguiente Batalla coff…coff – Diría Hayate mientas empezaba a señalar a Naruto – Naruto Uzumaki, contra Kiba Inuzuka – Diría Hayate mientras veía como Naruto y Kiba se acercaban a la zona de entrenamiento

\- Se que no la necesitas, pero buena suerte Naruto – Diría Sakura mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera a Naruto, el cuál le correspondió

\- Gracias Sakura – Diría el rubio mientras desaparecía en un Sunshin de hojas y aparecía en la Zona de combate – Espero estés listo para la batalla Kiba- Retaría Naruto a Kiba sabiendo que este perdía el control rápidamente

\- Un huérfano sin nombre como tú no debería ni pararse aquí a pelear conmigo- Respondería un arrogante Inuzuka, este nunca había visto a Naruto demostrar sus habilidades, y pensó que si las escondía es porque era débil- Le demostraré a Hinata quién es más conveniente para ella, y así también me llevare a esa de ahí para que sea mi perra- Diría Kiba sin pensar lo que decía mientras señalaba a Haku, mientras tanto Naruto estaba a punto de liberar al Zorro para que arrase con la aldea, si es que primero promete asesinar a Kiba

\- Si me sueltas te juro que me lo cargo- Se escuchó una voz adentro de la cabeza de Naruto

-Coff…coff, que empiece la pelea – Con esto Hayate daría inició a la masacre del Inuzuka, por su lado ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo sintió pena por lo que le iba a pasar

\- Vamos Akamaru, pongamos al dobe en su lugar – Tras esto ambos se abalanzaron contra Naruto, el cuál con una mano y haciendo gala de su rapidez y fuerza tomo al perro, dio una vuelta para ganar impulso y lo aventó a la zona donde se encontraba la heredera Hyuga, la cuál comenzó a jugar con el perro – Hinata! – Exclamó el Inuzuka – Manda a Akamaru de nuevo a la pelea – Ordenaria el Inuzuka mientras Hinata le decía al perro que fuera, cuando este llegó Kiba se posicionó junto a él, mientras hacía un movimiento con su cabeza que sólo entendió el perro – Gatsūga! – Ordenó el Inuzuka mientras el y su compañero empezaban a girar a una velocidad tremenda para embestir a Naruto, el cuál para sorpresa de todos sólo se quedó ahí parado y sin moverse, para ser sinceros desde el comienzo de batalla este no se había movido más que para contrarrestar el movimiento de Kiba y lanzar a Akamaru lejos

Mientras tanto en las gradas, el grupo de novias de Naruto no podía evitar sentir miedo por lo que le podía pasar, era la técnica más fuerte de Kiba, esto podía meterlo en problemas si no se movía de ahí

-"Naruto-kun, no vayas a hacer una estupidez por favor, no quiero quedarme viuda tan pronto" – Pensaría Haku preocupada, mientras en sus ojos se empezaron a formar lágrimas del miedo que algo le pudiera pasar a su amado

\- "Naru-Kun aún ni somos esposos no te puedes morir" – Pensaría para sí misma la linda Karin, mientras se preparaba para ir a sacarlo si este salía herido de su batalla

\- "Naruto…¿Qué estás planeando amor mío?" – Pensaba la analítica Shiroi, ella de lo poco que conocía a Naruto sabía que este no era un estúpido arrogante, sabía que el tenía un As bajo la manga

-Imbécil, si te mueres iré al infierno a buscarte sólo para matarte nuevamente – Diría una pelirroja para sorpresa de todo el estadio y sacándole una sonrisa a Naruto

Cuando el ataque de Kiba y Akamaru impacto con él, todos pensaron lo peor, hasta que vieron que se deshizo en humo y Kiba estaba paralizado junto a Akamaru, mientras que Naruto aparecía por detrás de ellos mirándolos con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, tan arrogante que le dio envidia a Sasuke, mientras que la mayoría de Uchihas muertos sentían que el orden natural de las cosas había cambiado – Sólo tengo unas pequeñas cosas que decir – Diría Naruto mientras se acercaba a Kiba, esto causó sorpresa a muchos, pero no por nada era el aprendiz de Kakashi – Fūin: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu

Esto dejó a todos en el estadio sorprendidos, una proeza de tal nivel sólo había sido vista en Itachi Uchiha, la de Itachi era un clon explosivo, en cambio esto era capaz de sellarte, dependiendo del nivel en Fūinjutsu del usuario podría ser mucho más peligroso – Kakashi, ¿tu enseñaste eso a tu alumno? – Preguntó una asustada Kurenai por lo que podía pasar con su alumno, pues se pasó de la raya con lo que dijo de Hinata y Haku

-No, yo sólo pude enseñarle lo básico de Fūinjutsu, lo demás como si lo llevará en la sangre lo descubrió por si solo, aunque después de todo es así, si recordamos las clases de historia nos daremos cuenta que esa era el arte más fuerte de los Uzumaki – Esto dejó a todos con la boca cerrada, este muchacho era un genio como Itachi, además no era el simple huérfano que todos creyeron, pertenecía al mismo Clan de la esposa del Shodaime, más de uno quería darse unos cuantos golpes contra la pared por no haberse dado cuenta antes

Al mismo tiempo Naruto liberó a Akamaru del sello y creando un clon se lo entregó a Hinata para que cuidará de el, cosa que el cachorro aceptó felizmente, sabía que no era una batalla que pudieran ganar, esto no causó sorpresa en muchos, Naruto no querría lastimar a un inocente, lo que si lo hizo molestar fue cuando se acercó a Kiba y desactivó el sello e hizo caer a Kiba cansado – Kiba te estoy dando la oportunidad de rendirle, no quiero hacerte daño, por respeto a tu hermana la cuál es una gran amiga mía, aunque ella también me dio autorización para ponerte en tu lugar si te ponías necio – Le daría una oferta a Kiba más que generosa, mientras todos en el estadio estaban más que seguros que Kiba debía rendirse, excepto Haku, ella quería verlo sufrir, y Hinata, ella en su interior tenía una pequeña vocecilla malvada que quería verlo arder

-Kiba, un Shinobi debe saber cuando rendirse, retírate – Sorprendentemente le aconsejaría Kurenai a su alumno cosa que no hizo nada más que molestarle, el no podía perder así

-No!, yo le mostraré a este don nadie quién es el Alfa aquí, y dile a la perra de mi hermana que no se entrometa en mis asuntos – Diría Kiba furioso sin medir sus palabras, Naruto quería matarlo – Esas mujerzuelas tuyas pronto serán mías- Diría Kiba perdiendo el control de sí mismo, lo cual generó un pequeño susto en Karin que lo vio desde las gradas, esto también lo notó Naruto, todos sabían que Kiba estaba perdido – Tsūga! – Grito un Kiba fuera de control lanzándose contra Naruto de manera salvaje, y esa fue una de las últimas cosas que vio durante 1 semana y media que fue el tiempo que duró en el hospital sedado

Con un rápido movimiento de manos Naruto como si estuviera dibujando hizo un sello en frente de él, en medio del aire, todos lo vieron como una burla, menos los más conocedores de las leyendas de Mito Uzumaki – ¿Esa es? – Pregunto Kurenai asustada sabiendo lo que le pasaría a su alumno

-Te lo dije, es cómo si lo llevará en la sangre, deberían empezar a darme más crédito – Diría el Hatake mientras una nube se le formaba en la cabeza, de la cuál estaba saliendo una lluvia personal

-Fūinjutsu: Shi No Zõn – Esto hizo que todos recordarán las leyendas sobre este Jutsu, se decía que sólo la poderosa Mito Uzumaki fue capaz de usarlo, con esto Hashirama fue capaz de atrapar a las 9 Bestias con cola – Deberías dar unas últimas palabras Kiba – Dijo Naruto mientras una cúpula se formaba alrededor de la zona de Batalla, de la cuál nadie podía entrar ni salir, y el usuario se podía mover a su antojo, literalmente la realidad dejaba de existir en esa Zona – Creando varios clones Naruto empezó su contraataque – Está otra técnica me la enseño Kakashi-sensei, aunque nunca debe ser usada contra compañeros de la Hoja, creo que tu no mereces ese título por el momento – Kakashi entendió perfectamente a que se refería, aunque después de todo Kiba se lo merecía, así que por esta ocasión tenía derecho a usarla como quisiera, todos estaban asustados, ya que Kakashi era famoso por el Hiraishin, y usado ahí sería como si atacaran millones de personas al mismo tiempo – Rasengan – murmuró Naruto mientras todos temían a lo que podía pasar, de pronto un clon apareció de la nada bajo el suelo de Kiba haciéndolo salir disparado hacía arriba con un Rasengan, a medio camino hacía la cima un clon apareció y lo pateo hacía uno de los lados – Eso es por Hinata-chan - Diría mientras lo pateaba, donde otro clon lo esperó para lanzarlo con un puñete hacía el lado contrario- Esto es por Haku-chan – Justo en ese momento otro clon aparecería de la pared lanzando una patada que lo mandaría al lado inferior de la cúpula- Esto es por Hana-chan, deberías respetar a tu hermana- Este golpe hizo más que doler, le había fracturado un par de costillas, justo cuando estuvo por llegar al suelo otro clon lo esperó y murmuró muy bajo- Esto es por la memoria de mis padres – Con este golpe le había roto algunos huesos más, salió disparado hacía el siguiente que lo esperó, el cual estaba apoyado en el techo de la cúpula y le dijo – Esto es por mis personas queridas – Este lo recibió con un Rasengan en mano, lo cual lo dejo en el filo entre la vida y la Muerte y aún abajo lo esperaba el Naruto original con la mano alzada y un Rasengan más en la mano que sería suficiente para matarlo, Kurenai quería intervenir para evitar su muerte, pero sabía que nadie podría ingresar ahí, ni el Hiraishin del Segundo fue capaz de entrar desde afuera, todos sabían que era su final, pero sucedió lo inesperado, Naruto deshizo el Rasengan de su mano y recibió a Kiba en sus brazos antes que se diera un golpe más, dejándolo en el suelo suavemente- Hay personas a las que les importas, por eso hoy te dejo vivir – Diría Naruto mientras los asombrados espectadores aplaudieron ante la muestra de poder por parte de Naruto, mientras Hayate se acercaba a revisar si Kiba estaba vivo percatándose que sí, pero pasaría un buen tiempo en el hospital, tras esto nombró ganador a Naruto, este regreso a su zona sólo para ser recibido por un abrazo por parte de Sakura

-Felicitaciones Naruto! Eso fue sorprendente! – Gritaría Sakura más que impresionada por lo que había visto, aunque no le duró mucho el momento debido a que llegaron sus novias a felicitarlo

-Naruto-kun! – La primera que corrió a abrazarlo fue Haku, pues ella sabía lo mucho que Naruto sufría al usar ese Jutsu, pues consume sus reservas de Chakra en gran manera, y sabía que todo esto lo hizo por proteger el honor de ella – Gracias por amarnos tanto – Fue lo único que le dijo antes de besarlo con tanta pasión que no se separaron hasta quedar sin aire

\- Naruto-kun! – Corrió a abrazarlo Karin, mientras lloraba sobre el al ver con que ímpetu las defendió- Gracias Naruto- Terminó de decir Karin para después proceder a besarlo por primera vez, esta de más decir que todos en el estadio se quedaron boquiabiertos ante esto

-Gracias ricitos de oro – Le diría una nerviosa Tayuya al sentir que se chakra se había debilitado mucho al usar ese Jutsu, se acercó y lo beso, aunque esta vez no fue tan largo, sintió como cada segundo se hacía una eternidad – Hablaremos en casa – Esto dejó a más de uno al borde del colapso mental, maldiciendo la suerte del chico

-Yo siempre supe que podrías – Le diría la pequeña Shiroi mientras le abrazaba y le susurraba al oído- No te beso porque te podría traer problemas – Esto dejó sorprendido a Naruto, mientras ellos estaban todos felices ninguno se percató de la mirada de cierto Uchiha envidioso que no podía creer que el tuviera ese poder, otro prodigio igual a su maldito hermano, uno que le recordaría día a día que el no tenía el poder necesario

-Gra…Gracias Naruto-kun – Está que estaba ahí era Hinata Hyuga, y su compañero de equipo Shino Aburame – Gracias por no matar a Kiba, pudiste hacerlo pero decidiste no hacerlo, eso vale mucho para nosotros – Completaría la frase el Aburame

\- No es nada Hinata-chan, Shino-san, es sólo que el tiene personas que lo quieren y no quiero lastimarlas- Para su interior pensaba que Hana Lo odiaría si mataba a su hermano

\- Eso fue sorprendente Naruto, más que digno del sensei que tienes – Diría una risueña Kurenai al ver como se ponía Kakashi al ser halagado- Gracias por no lastimar a Kiba…de por vida

\- No es nada Kurenai-sensei, hice lo que tenía que hacer, no podría asesinar a un compañero mío- Dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba a descansar un poco, mientras esto las batallas seguían, los turnos siguientes fueron pasando sin importancia, hasta que llegó la batalla de Rock lee contra Gara, este tenía a Lee acorralado debido al poder de su arena, este estaba apunto de asesinarlo, nadie podía hacer nada, pues eso descalificaría a Rock lee, y este se negaba a perder, cuando… – Déjalo Shukaku, no creo que sea necesario derramar más sangre de la necesaria – Todos voltearon a ver esa voz, era nada más y nada menos que el Jinchūriki del Kyubi acercándose a los palcos para ver la pelea

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Y cómo sabes el nombre de madre? – Preguntaría Gara con una voz demoníaca proveniente del Chakra que estaba usando

-Esa no es tu madre, ese es el Bijuu de una cola, y como te atrevas a asesinar a Rock lee, te juro que nada te salvará de ser comido por el Kyubi- Diría Naruto mandándole una amenaza directa al Bijuu mientras entraba en Manto de 2 colas, liberando un poder abrumador que hizo temblar a Gara - ¿Entendido? – Preguntó Naruto usando la misma voz que Gara

-Nos volveremos a ver Uzumaki Naruto – Diría Gara mientras tomaba a Lee y lo tiraba directamente hacía Naruto, el cuál lo atrapó y lo llevo con sus compañeros, una chica con peinado de panda muy amable, y su amigo de ojos pálidos que le recordaban a Hinata, obviamente el ganador y quien pasó a la siguiente ronda fue Gara, Naruto estaba emocionado con la idea de enfrentárselo

-Así que, ¿Desde cuándo puedes usar dos colas del Chakra del Kyubi? – Preguntó un sorprendido Kakashi, esto significaba que Naruto tenía potencial para dominar algún día el poder del Kyubi

-Pues no lo sabía- Respondió Naruto sacándole una gota en la nuca a Kakashi – Mira Kakashi-nii, ya es el turno de Sasuke, irá contra Shino -Diría Naruto mientras observaba la pantalla – "Eso quiere decir que la última batalla será Hinata-Chan contra el otro Hyuga, espero le vaya bien"- Pensó para sí mismo, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, estaba seguro que ella uno de los mejores frutos de esta aldea

-Coff…coff, Sasuke Uchiha de la aldea de la Hoja, presente se al campo de batalla, su oponente es Shino Aburame de la aldea de la Hoja – Diría Hayate con su clásica tos molestándolo

-Buena suerte Sasuke – Sasuke no soporto los buenos deseos de sus compañeros y se bajo al campo restándoles importancia, el sabía que crear lazos sólo lo alejaría de completar su objetivo, mientras en el otro lado Shino se encontraba feliz de recibir el apoyo de sus compañeros, sabía que Sasuke no sería un oponente fácil

-¿Listos?, Que comience la pelea! – Diría Hayate dando inició a la batalla

Sasuke confiado de su Sharingan iría directamente contra Shino, era un intercambio de golpes increíble, aunque Shino no podría seguirle el ritmo al Uchiha, pero lo que sí podía era ir sembrándole pequeños insectos, los cuáles se encargarían de ir robándole Chakra, poco a poco sin que el Uchiha se diera cuenta iba perdiendo Chakra, mientras que Shino cada vez sentía menos los golpes de Sasuke, hasta llegado el punto que el Sharingan de 1 tomoe en cada ojo de Sasuke tuvo que irse, dejando a Sasuke totalmente desarmado

Una patada en su vientre, eso fue lo único que sintió Sasuke antes de caer arrodillado contra el piso, no le quedaban más fuerzas para luchar, esta batalla estaba ganada desde un comienzo y aún así le habían logrado poner las cosas en contra, no podía permitirlo, ¿acaso el doble era más fuerte que el?, No, no puede ser así, el no puede ser más fuerte que él, nadie puede ser más fuerte que él, el es un Uchiha, miembro del Clan más importante de Konoha, o al menos era los restos de este…No!, No puede ser así, golpeaba sus puños contra el suelo intentando negar que su arrogancia le había costado la victoria, mientras debido a su ira su Sharingan evolucionaba, ahora tenía 3 tomoes en uno y dos en otro, ahora podía ver en cámara lenta los insectos que se movían por su cuerpo – "Hn…esto es interesante, con esto podré vencerlo y demostrar la supremacía Uchiha" – Pensó Sasuke mientras al mismo tiempo asesinaba uno por uno los insectos de Shino, el cuál veía horrorizado como sus insectos eran asesinados uno por uno, esto hizo al Aburame retroceder y replegar a sus insectos sobrevivientes, lo cual hizo enfurecer al Uchiha, el quería matar uno por uno a todos sus insectos – Si no te alejas de ellos saldrás lastimado Aburame- Amenazaría Sasuke a Shino

-No hay necesidad de esto Sasuke, me rindo – Diría Shino mientras se empezaba a retirar con sus insectos, no podía ver los morir en estos momentos, menos contra un monstro como Sasuke

-No!, ni lo creas, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Diría Sasuke mientras lanzaba una poderosa bola de fuego contra Shino, al ver esto todos quedaron impactados, Naruto estaba apunto de lanzarse contra Sasuke cuando en un destello plateado Kakashi apareció tomando a Shino y llevándoselo

-¿Qué DEMONIOS te sucede Sasuke?! – Preguntaría un molestó Kakashi, el enfrentamiento se había terminado, Sasuke no tenía porque hacer eso

-REGRESELO ACÁ SENSEI, ES UNA ORDEN DEL ÚLTIMO UCHIHA! – Exigiría un furioso Sasuke, no puede ser que le haya arrancado su presa de sus manos

-Tu no me ordenas Sasuke – Diría Kakashi mientras aparecía detrás de él Noqueándolo

-Que tal alumno el tuyo – Diría Kurenai mientras iba por Shino, el cuál estaba aún en Shock por la actitud de Sasuke – Naruto es una cosa, pero Sasuke es un monstro

-Tienes razón Kurenai, Sasuke siempre ha sido un dolor de cabeza, su estúpido instinto de superioridad va a ser su perdición- Aclararía Kakashi decepcionado de su alumno

\- Gracias de todas maneras por salvarlo, sabes no tenías que pero gracias -Diría Kurenai admirada por la demostración de poder de Kakashi, era una maravilla poder ver el famoso Hiraishin en acción

-Última batalla de las eliminatoria! Coff…coff – Diría Hayate – Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga – al darse cuenta de esto Kurenai quedó paralizada, sabía que Neji guardaba cierto odio hacia Hinata por el incidente de años atrás, mientras en un Sunshin de hojas Naruto aparecería delante de Hinata

-Buena suerte Hinata-chan- Le desearía Naruto regalándole una de sus sonrisas zorrunas que le robaban el aliento a las féminas – Por lo que he oído te espera rival complicado, pero yo se que puedes, pero si en algún momento tu vida corriera riesgo, por favor, piensa que siempre hay un mañana mejor - Le daría aliento Naruto mientras le daba un beso en la frente sabiendo que eso la impulsará a dar lo mejor de sí, sabía que era algo tímida y dulce, pero no débil

-Gra…Gracias Naruto-kun diría una sonrojada Hyuga mientras se acercaba a la zona de batalla, sabía que el era considerado el prodigio del Clan, pero ella daría lo mejor de sí

-¿Listos?, Que empiece la pelea! – Ordenó Hayate

Todo lo demás transcurrió de manera rápida, Neji atacaba y Hinata no era capaz de contraatacar, Neji era demasiado para Hinata, la estaba asesinando ahí delante de todos, nadie podía hacer nada, Hinata seguía levantándose, la persona que ella admiraba la estaba observando, y más que eso, el confiaba en ella, a pesar de las palabras de Neji, a pesar de lo que todos le decían ella seguía levantándose

-Entiendo que quiera ganar, pero, ¿esos golpes con tanta ira son necesarios? – Preguntó Naruto a Kurenai, el conocía a Hinata desde hace mucho y sabía que era una de las personas más nobles que existían

-Estos son asuntos familiares Naruto, verás es que Neji responsabiliza a Hinata de la Muerte de su padre, además siempre han existido conflictos entre las dos ramas del Clan Hyuga, más no se, y si lo supiera probablemente no te lo podría decir, pero me sorprendió lo que haces con ella, unas palabras tuyas son capaces de hacerla levantarse una y otra vez, sólo espero que esto no ponga en peligro su vida – Diría Kurenai preocupada por su alumna, sabía que si esto tomaba otra tonalidad ella tendría que intervenir, aunque el sonido de Neji siendo lanzado contra la pared la sacaría de sus pensamientos, en un impresionante giro de eventos Hinata logró encontrar un punto hueco, lo aprovechó de la manera correcta, pero tristemente esto no bastó para ganar, sólo hizo que Neji iniciará una arremetida frenética contra ella, ahora Hinata no tenía posibilidades, era rendirse o morir, y aún cuando cayó al suelo más muerta que viva se volvió a levantar, Kurenai sabía que un golpe más acabaría con ella, pero Neji estaba sobrecargándolo de Chakra…si eso impactaba a Hinata, ella moriría, tenía que intervenir, pero era demasiado tarde, el golpe iba con demasiada rapidez y poder, sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando lo peor…Pero eso nunca llegó, al abrirlos sólo vio como Naruto para admiración de algunos, horror de sus amadas y cierto temor de Neji se encontraba de espaldas abrazando a Hinata, mientras recibía el impacto con su espalda

-Hinata-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntaría Naruto a la Hyuga mientras derramada unas lágrimas, sintiéndose en parte culpable de su situación actual – Mira, si te recuperas te llevaré a comer esos rollos que tanto te gustan- Diría Naruto mientras tomaba parte del Chakra del Kyubi y lo inyectaba en ella para que su red de Chakra volviera a funcionar, la pobre lograba abrir los ojos con dificultad, esto había sido demasiado para ella – Es más, a riesgo de que me maten, hasta te prometo una cita ¿que te parece? – Seguiría derramando más lágrimas sobre ella…le dolía ver su estado actual, mientras en las gradas, hasta sus novias estaban acongojadas por el momento tan doloroso – Un médico por favor! – Gritaría esperando a que vinieran a llevarla al hospital, aunque gracias al Zorro ya había salido de todo peligro – Te quiero Hinata-chan, no te vayas a morir- Diría Naruto mientras la ponía en manos de los médicos y le daba un beso en la frente a la moribunda Hyuga, al voltear se dio cuenta que Neji seguía ahí -TÚ! – Le diría Naruto con una voz demoníaca que hizo temblar a más de uno, mientras liberaba más colas del Chakra del Kyubi hasta llegar a 4, todo el lugar empezaba a colapsar debido al poder que emanaba, aunque no sentían que el Kyubi se hubiera salido de control – Espero nos encontremos en la próxima etapa, y en ese momento te enseñaré que es el verdadero dolor! – Amenazaría Naruto, mientras todos en las gradas lamentaban la suerte de Neji, probablemente el sí terminará muerto

-Kakashi, por favor calma a tu discípulo! – Diría un molestó Guy al ver como su alumno era hecho nada en cuestión de segundos

-Lo siento, pero el no está haciendo nada en contra del reglamento, además es algo que cualquier verdadero ninja hubiera hecho, así me entrenaron a mi, así le enseñe yo a él, es más, estoy orgulloso de él- Respondería Kakashi, pues veía reflejado a su Sensei en Naruto, ambos eran igual de sobreprotectores con los que quieren, y después de todo Neji se lo buscó, al igual que Sasuke estaba enfermo por el odio

-Como digas Kakashi – Diría un molestó Guy al ver que Kakashi no estaba dispuesto a ir en contra de su alumno

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, hasta aquí queda el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, como verán también he dejado bases para un posible NaruHina o NaruSaku, por si es que quieren, además que me gusta la idea de un NaruHana, dejen sus reviews si les gusta la idea, y al igual que siempre, se acepta todo tipo de crítica


End file.
